


【VD】失败的纳西索斯

by EstherX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 神话中他因爱上自己的水中倒影坠湖而死，这悲剧源自诸神的诅咒：他爱上别人，却不能以被爱作为回报。然而这一次，情况发生了变化。





	【VD】失败的纳西索斯

起初，那只是个没人在意的小问题，直到那孩子向他提出来时他才有所察觉。  
“其实，呃，你们，你们两个，”尼禄挠了挠后脑勺，绞尽脑汁地榨取合适的词汇，“不是很像……我之前在孤儿院认识的那些双胞胎。”  
“我明白你的意思，孩子。”但丁叼着圣代勺子，含混不清地回答，“你是想说没有人类双胞胎会像我们一样，真刀真枪的打来打去，一度差点杀了对方，现在还搞在一起——你是想说这个吧？”  
“……这么说似乎也没错，但是，”他顿了顿，“你没发现你们两个长得不太一样吗？我是指，我认识的那些双胞胎几乎从长相上看不出差别。但是你们两个，我先声明不是发型的缘故，是真的有点区别。”  
是吗？但丁缓慢地眨了下眼睛。他似乎真的没有刻意留心过这件事，一时间也想不出可以拿来反驳尼禄观点的证据。那张儿时的家庭画像毁于一旦，唯一能够信任的只有他自己的记忆。有时候人们正是由于太过于亲近，反而会忽略一些细枝末节上的要素。但追溯他对过往模糊的印象，他们的确是有过长相不分你我的时刻，犹如水中倒影，镜中对像，映照出他们对彼此的爱憎与渴望，缺失的另一半灵魂火焰，连破碎的情绪都可以拼凑完整。他记得伊娃曾经和他们讲述过这样一个类似的故事。“那个爱上自己影子的故事，你知道吗，叫什么来着？”  
“嗯……你是指，纳西索斯？”男孩儿迟疑了一下。  
啊，对了，正是这个。顾影自怜的纳西索斯。究极的自恋行为。

那日的谈话不过是一次偶然的闲聊，也许尼禄并非有意要抛出这个问题，但仍旧令他不免好奇。真的有那么不一样吗？但丁从杂志上方抬起一双眼睛，探寻的目光紧扣维吉尔的轮廓，而后者则专注于手中报纸上的填字游戏，毫不介意胞弟分过来的注意力。即便大半的身子都被散发出油墨气息的纸页遮去，那股独特的气质依然令他无论置身何处都拔群不凡，至少在他兄弟的眼里是这样，一个充满魅力而不自知的混蛋。  
铅笔夹在他的指间缓缓敲打，维吉尔似乎遇到了点拼写上的难题，他已经有一会儿没再动笔书写了。这是个近距离观察的好机会。斯巴达的次子随手丢下杂志，装作不经意地朝兄长踱去，并一把抢下他的报纸——“来吧，维吉，让我来瞧瞧有什么问题。”他的视线在一团花体字母间转来转去，最终着陆点却是维吉尔棱角明晰的眉峰，惯常地蹙起；再稍稍往下是高挺的鼻梁上架着的一副眼镜，那双……好吧，他承认，这可能有点明目张胆了。于是他再度低下头去，强迫自己钻进那些错综凌乱的字谜之间。恐怕只有天知道这种无聊透顶的填字游戏为何会被发明出来。  
“你看出什么了吗？”维吉尔冷冰冰的嗓音刺破削薄的纸面，正中他藏在报纸之后的尴尬神情。  
“呃，”但丁匆匆扫了眼表格旁边的提示词，“横行5，应该是香雪兰（Freesia）*？”  
这回他的兄长倒是没再出言讽刺，似乎是认可了他的答案。他朝但丁伸出手。报纸，当然。然而但丁还不想就这样轻言放弃，他总有自己的一套主意，并且勇于付诸实践。“别急嘛，”他用手臂挡掉维吉尔的手，挨着他的兄弟的膝盖挤在沙发上，就像小时候一样，两只互相依偎（单方面侵占）的鸟，虽然明明还有一大截的空间可供他栖息。“我只是突然发现了填字游戏的乐趣所在。”  
“那可真是稀奇。”斯巴达的长子话语间隐含的嘲弄意味显而易见，尽管他听起来更像是恼怒地叹了口气，一种通常他在拿自己的兄弟没有办法的时候才会泄露的音节。但丁得意洋洋地捧起那份用以粉饰直白眼神的报纸，感觉自己就像间谍电影里的那些盯梢高手，而他的兄长是他负责的目标。他必须全神贯注，保持静止、不动声色是关键。维吉尔摘下眼镜，手指头捏了捏眉心，一滴汗从发尾垂下，滑过他不再像年轻时线条锋锐的下颔角，没入衣领的棉质边沿。然后他平静地扭过头，黄昏时炽烈的光线透过灰蒙蒙的玻璃浓结在灰蓝色的眼底，但丁甚至来不及收回视线。Jackpot。他悄悄地在心底嘀咕，意识到自己已然无所遁形。  
“你今天很不对劲。”维吉尔说。  
“哦，我只是在想，”但丁不慌不忙地伸了个懒腰，靴子自然而然地翘起，轻轻擦过维吉尔的裤脚，“你不觉得这鬼天气有点热了吗？”他咧开嘴，手指摩挲着下唇处并不存在的汗水，“不如一起洗个澡怎么样？”  
多么蹩脚的借口。可惜的是，维吉尔偏偏就吃这套。

热水自他的头顶坠落，流入他蓬乱的头发，眯起的眼眶，烫得他浑身发热似的泛红。但丁呻吟着，背抵温凉的瓷砖，脚趾在他兄弟紧实的臀部上绷紧。滚烫的呼吸和吻被圈禁在唇舌之间，维吉尔好像把水量调小了一些，水滴和着那些湿漉漉的迷乱喘息抚过他晃动的屁股。弥漫的水雾莫名使他感到一阵颤栗的寒意，于是他愈发用力地收紧勾在维吉尔腰间的双腿，将自己完全地盘上这个近在咫尺的稳定热源。一场酣畅淋漓的性爱往往能够解决（逃避）许多事情：隔夜的争吵，心烦意乱的睡眠或是难以稳定的情绪。不过眼下，那根埋在他湿软肠道里的粗硬阴茎虽然令他有所分神，到底没能让他全然忘却自己最初的目的。但丁撩起眼皮，浸着水汽的手指从维吉尔的后颈摸索至他光滑的下巴，微微托起，目光拨开朦胧的雾气，在那张潮湿的面庞细致地缓缓逡巡。  
维吉尔觉察到这种别有意味的注视。“你在看什么？”他低声询问，欲望漫进他有些沙哑湿热的声线。年长的恶魔抓住但丁放在他脸上的那些手指，捏在手心，似乎拿不定主意是直接掰断它们还是就这样握着好。  
“只是一件让我有点在意的事。”情欲与热气的攀升使得但丁逐渐变得慵懒而柔软，他懒洋洋地开口，舌尖跟随言辞一并探出来，继而舔了下湿润的嘴唇。“有人说我们两个长得不太像。”  
“就是这个？”水滴淌过维吉尔眉间的沟壑，他忽然松开了那些手指，任由它们重新贴住自己的脸，并将他因湿气而下垂散乱的发丝撩回它们原本的位置。  
“就是这个。”但丁舒服地从鼻腔里呼出一口气，在肚子里的那根玩意儿大动时酸软地夹紧内部的巢穴。老天，就是这样，千万别停下——  
维吉尔温暖起伏的胸膛令他鼻酸耳热，低沉而愉悦的呻吟贴着他的耳畔蒸发，充盈的翻搅的水声晃得他头晕目眩，如坠云端，并在两分钟之后将那件事忘得一干二净。

但丁不知道的是，那天在房车外面，维吉尔将他和尼禄的谈话尽皆听去。那的确是个有趣的议题，并成功地将他的注意力引向他从前没有刻意留心过的细节。至于纳西索斯的故事，他本人并不是特别喜欢。纳西索斯只爱自己，是因为他的狂傲不容许自己为他人所爱，被他人拥有，也注定了他的失败；而那份自始至终得不到回应的孤芳自赏的爱意则如同山谷中飘摇回荡的空洞风响，无所着陆，最终也将他吞噬。  
不要做纳西索斯。母亲替他们掖好被角时也曾温柔告诫。无处可去的爱只会令人沉沦痛苦。  
维吉尔躺在床上，若有所思，而他的兄弟则靠在他的肩膀睡死过去。有一绺头发垂向他，银白，强韧，在灯光的跳动中闪熠。但丁的面孔褪去白日时的嬉笑颜色，沉入睡眠的安谧，英俊成熟，却如孩童般纯粹，像他又不太像他。光阴残留的刻痕终究赋予了他们相似的面貌不同的意义。维吉尔的手指轻轻穿过他平稳的呼吸，捻起那绺银发。越过孤独的点滴碎片，过往如流水般消逝，一去不返。故事总有结局，生活却漫漫没有终点，但至少现在，比起曾经的飘忽不定，毫无实感，他知道一切已有所寄托，感到前所未有的安定。爱你，因而描绘你，也意味着被你所拥有。这是种难得的能力，也是求不来的幸运。  
他身心一轻，终于安心睡去，缓缓陷入另一半的梦境。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *泉之精灵，因纳西索斯的死，悲痛之余香消玉殒，化作香雪兰陪伴在水仙花旁。


End file.
